Naruto: Garden of Evil
by mcomics
Summary: This was in my head to start an evil Naruto story. It will grow to become over powered Naruto and just plain evil and funny and a way to blow off steam while writing. Ino and Hana are his pairings in this story. Read and Review. looking for a coauthor/beta.


Naruto: Garden of Death

Hey y'all this is another story idea that has been in my head lately. Well not this exactly, I'm just using Naruto as a template to mold to my design.

This will have an evil Naruto who loves plants and using them to strike fear into people. This will also be an Ino and Hana pairing. Naruto will only be nice to his family and the allies that show loyalty to him.

Naruto: Chaos of the Wronged should be updated soon with my longest chapter so far, which is why that update has been taking a while.

Chapter 1

The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha, is the strongest military power in the Elemental Nations. It is home to the strongest ninja, smartest scientists, and most effective medics and T&I specialists. But with a village so in tune with nature, one would think the people would have an affinity to plant based jutsu or techniques, but no one has since the Shodiame Hokage, Hashirama Senju. The first "God of Shinobi" and half of the Legendary Duo, was able to utilize plants, but more specifically wood-based jutsu. But none of his children inherited that power, so the gift was lost...

Naruto Uzumaki woke up with a groan as he dragged himself out of bed and into his surprisingly clean apartment. The fact was, Naruto hated living somewhere messy and the only time it was trashed was when people broke in. Another surprising fact about the young blond was his love of gardening, all of his window sills were filled with plants, flowering and exotic. There were a total of four windowsills, one had a large Venus Fly Trap (about half a foot diameter and 4 inches tall), one had beautiful pure white gardenias, the third had a mix of tulips and lilies, and the fourth contained 3 small vanilla vines growing on patchwork of support. Naruto carefully watered all the plants, and whispering them words of encouragement to grow big and strong. After Naruto took care of those plants he went to the one container plant he had, a dwarf pomegranate tree at a height of 4 feet, and offered it the same words of encouragement.

After the young boy took care of his plants he made himself a breakfast which consisted of over medium eggs, baby portabella mushrooms, venison sausage, a glass of milk, whole grain toast, and a bowl of watermelon. Naruto sat and silently ate until he was done. When he finished he went to the rooftop to take care of the big garden he had there. Naruto's rooftop garden contained roses, morning glories, honey suckles, sage, lemon balm, strawberries, tomatoes, potatoes, squash, watermelon, cantaloupe, cucumber, and where the plants were not located the floor was covered in a thick and emerald green moss carpet which held onto excess water yet didn't release any when stepped on. Naruto took care of all the plants and made sure the moss wasn't over watered or too dry before he took a seat on a big rock in the very center of the roof before he started to meditate in the early morning before he left for the team assignments at the Academy.

2 hours have passed and now Naruto is calmly walking to the Academy to learn where he will be placed. Thankfully for him, taking down Mizuki showed that the blond was more capable than the tests showed so he wasn't going to be the dead-last.

Naruto got to the Academy and his classroom at 8am along with the majority of the students who graduated.

"Alright pay attention everyone! You are about to be assigned to your new team and you will be with them for the next year or longer!" Iruka Umino, their teacher, announced. Which got all the students to sit quietly as they wanted to know if they would be with their friends or not.

"Team 1 is…" Naruto zoned out waiting for a clan heir to be called.

"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Sakura, the pink haired banshee screamed in joy at being with her crush while Sasuke grimaced and Kiba smashed his face into his desk.

"Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, and Hinata Hyuga. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Choji munched on his chips but mumbled about not having the same team as Shikamaru, but the other two remained neutral, Shino as a regular Aburame and Hinata unusually like the Stoic Hyuga of her family.

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." This team was more neutral than the rest, none complained or cheered. Though Naruto was happy to have Shikamaru because he was quiet and relaxed, but Naruto was happy and annoyed with having Ino. This was because she was pretty attractive and like plants, but she could be awfully loud and was still a bit of a fangirl for Sasuke.

"Alright, you guys have two hours to eat lunch with your teams before your new sensei will be here to pick you up. So be back then and leave a good first impression." Iruka told the class as he then walked out the door, finally done with the school year. The rest of the class soon walked out, except for Shikamaru and Naruto who felt like waiting for the class to leave and not deal with the rush. This caused Ino, who already made it outside have to come back and get them both.

"Anyone have any ideas on where to go?" Ino asked her new teammates, both of which just shrugged.

"We could get ramen." Naruto said in a very nonchalant tone.

"Or we could join Choji, Shino, and Hinata at the BBQ Grill." Shikamaru lazily said. With the prospect of sitting with other classmates the group just decided to go for the BBQ. When they arrived they found the booth that Team 8 was seated, and Choji had a stack of meat ready to be grilled.

"Oi! Mind if we join?" Ino asked, more towards Hinata than the two boys.

"Sure, come on." Hinata replied evenly with a slight blush due to Naruto being so close. So the six young teens sat around the little grill making small talk and eating for an hour and a half, which also consisted of seeing Naruto and Choji have an eating competition that ended with a draw. As they were walking back Naruto stopped and walked over to an alley where he saw an interesting little plant. Seeing the blond stop the rest of the group went to where he was but were confused at what he was looking at…well all of them but Ino.

"N-Naruto do you know what plant that is?" The platinum blonde asked the golden blond.

"Yeah, it's a baby Firethorn Bonsai Tree…I didn't know anyone in the village had one, let alone one that was lucky enough to have seeds that germinate here, we are on the very brink of not being good enough climate for them to grow without aid." Naruto said, which unknowingly made Ino blush a very light shade of pink at seeing Naruto knew about rare plants. She was then more surprised when Naruto carefully dug it up and put it in a pot he brought out of a sealing scroll along with some nutrient rich potting soil.

"You just carry around gardening supplies?" Ino asked him.

"Yeah, I like plants and I want to get as many as I can, especially rare ones." Naruto said, completely focused on making sure the plant was just right before he summoned a **Shadow Clone** to take it back to his apartment. But unknown to everyone, Naruto just earned major brownie points with one Ino Yamanaka.

"Alright let's get heading back!" Naruto said as he and the group started walking back to the Academy.

Right when the group of 6 got back to their classroom a raven-black haired woman with bright ruby red eyes walked in. She wore a semi-tight black dress with flower designs on it and wrapping on her arms and legs.

"Team 8, come with me." Kurenai Yuhi, the jonin sensei of Team 8 said. They quickly left the building to go to their training ground. Soon after they left a man with short and slightly spiked hair walked in, he had a pointed beard with brown eyes, and he had a lit cigarette between his lips. He wore an average styled jonin outfit, but his most distinguishable piece of clothing was his sash around his waist.

"Team 10, let's go." He said in a gruff voice as he then turned to walk out of the building. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino soon followed suit. They then followed him to Training Ground 10, their designated field.

"Alright, let's go through introductions. I'll start. I'm Asuma Sarutobi. I love my family and my home, but my number one priority is a special someone. I hate traitors and murderers and anyone that would harm a child. My hobbies include Shogi, napping, working on Fuuton jutsu, and spending time with my family and special someone. Now you Nara."

"Ugh…what a drag. My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like napping, cloud watching, my family and friends, and I like my deer. I dislike nagging, annoyances, and anything that's troublesome really. My hobbies are napping, Shogi, cloud watching, and taking care of my deer."

"Now you princess."

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I like gardening, learning my family jutsu, and fashion. I dislike people who just destroy plants for no reason, judgmental people, and people who mock my family's mind jutsu. My hobbies are gardening and training with my family."

"And last but not least, Whiskers."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like gardening and hunting. I dislike people who can't tell the prison from the prisoner, anyone who would harm a child, people who make a living off of the suffering of others, and most of this village." This last part he said quietly but was still heard by everyone. But Naruto continued.

"My hobbies include gardening and meditating and hunting and cooking and using whatever I can from my kills so nothing goes to waste." Naruto said calmly.

"So why do you dislike most of the village Whiskers?" Asuma asked, with a good idea why.

"Because they cannot see the difference between a scroll and the kunai sealed inside. Because most of them treat a person like they don't exist and make them question if life is worth living. And because I was almost dead in the streets and NO ONE did anything until Inu-nii came by and saved me." Naruto growled out. Unknown to them all, the plants started to grow in the entire field, they were growing larger and thicker and even sharper until Naruto stopped talking and calmed himself down again.

"And before any of you ask, I will not explain what occurred because I do not trust anyone enough with that personal information." Naruto said, too calmly.

"That's fine Naruto. Now then, I gotta test you three to see if you are actually ready to be genin." Asuma told them as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"Ugh…what a drag. So the academy test was to just root out the absolute weakest." Shikamaru stated, already knowing that was the answer.

"Yup. Now I am going to give you three 10 minutes to prepare and then I want you to come at me with the intent to kill…otherwise you will never be able to hit me." The young Sarutobi man said as he flicked the butt of his used cigarette into the air before he used a voiceless and seal-less katon jutsu to destroy it. He then proceeded to pull out another one and smoke it. The three soon to be genin then left his range of hearing so they could come up with a plan.

"Alright, we can't fight him alone. He is way to strong for a single genin to take on. Plus we work in a squad so we need to be able to trust each other." Shikamaru said in a business first type tone as he knelt down between Ino and Naruto.

"Alright, that sounds good but what do you have in mind?" Ino asked the lazy boy. But Naruto was the one who answered.

"We all play to our strengths. We negate each other's weaknesses to allow the full use of our potential. And remember to make moves and shots that would be fatal to an enemy if we were on even standings." Naruto said, his eyes taking a cold seriousness to them while the rest of his body maintained a calm demeanor.

"Exactly. So since I am more of the brains I will lead from the back with strategies until I can trap Asuma in my **Shadow Possession**. Naruto, you are going to be our frontline fighter and scouter. You have the most chakra and the most physical prowess of our age group-" Shikamaru was interrupted by Ino.

"I thought Sasuke-kun was the strongest? Naruto never beat him in fights."

"Our teammate held back a bit, I could tell but I don't think anyone else could. Now back to what I was saying, Naruto you are going to be doing a lot of the work. We are going to need you to summon as many **Shadow Clones** as possible to just send wave after wave at Asuma-sensei and tire him out. Then you will need to go and lure him into a trap so Ino can use her **Mind Transfer** and take over his body. Then after she does that she will disarm him completely and walk his body to a tree to be tied up by us. After Asuma-sensei is tied up then Ino will return to her body and I will use my **Shadow Possession** on him before he wakes up to restrain his movements. That's when you two hold kunai to his throat, heart, lungs, and kidneys. That way he would have to surrender to us." Shikamaru finished the plan which sounded perfect to the two blondes.

"Alright your time is up!" Asuma called out as he sent out a wave of Killing Intent to impede the three genin to be. Ino dropped to all fours and started to hyperventilate, Shikamaru dropped to one knee and started to sweat, and Naruto was unaffected.

"Come on guys, this is only a distraction, ignore it and let's follow the plan!" Naruto said to them, getting his two comrades to slowly get over the feeling of dread they were experiencing.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Naruto called out with a cross shaped seal and summoned 5 clones.

"Alright, I want two of you to stay with Ino, 2 with Shikamaru, and the last to go confront Asuma-sensei. Make him think we aren't working together by taking him on alone like a cocky fool." Naruto ordered his clones aloud, mainly for his teammates' benefit.

" **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Naruto called out as he made the same hand sign as before, but this time he summoned 300 clones.

"Alright 100 of you transform into Ino and 100 transform into me." Shikamaru ordered them, which they soon complied.

"Alright, we are going to send out 50 waves of 6 clones, 2 of each. The second half of one wave is dispelled then the next wave starts to head out. But spread out all around the training field and don't leave from the same spot. Now disperse!" Shikamaru ordered and the clones obeyed the directions. Soon after the Naruto clone that wet out by itself was dispelled, slightly blinding Asuma with smoke. The first wave took that advantage and left.

The entire session of waves was over in about 10 minutes, Asuma was barely even sweating. All the clones attacked with a brawler style that left so many opening for trained individuals it was ridiculous. But the clone army did manage to get a few good hits in on the man before they were dispelled. Asuma knew he was going to have a few bruises on his sides and arms from the hits which were stronger than any child he met before. As the last 3 clones were being dispelled Asuma was hit in the back by the real Naruto. Asuma didn't know this was the real one until he went to punch at Naruto's head and this one didn't dispel. Naruto went rolling back towards an edge of the clearing, and Asuma grew worried, thinking he seriously hurt his student. But as Asuma approached, Naruto pulled his arm back and ninja wire shot out of the trees and pulled tight, catching Asuma off guard long enough for Ino to use her technique.

" **Mind Transfer Jutsu.** " Ino whispered out before her body slumped over in her hiding spot. When Ino entered Asuma's mind she saw it was a big old fashioned wooden mansion with monkeys and beautiful weapons on the walls. Ino saw Asuma approaching her and took off, looking for a place to barricade herself within his mind. Ino found one door she was able to open, and inside it was a bedroom with a certain raven haired and ruby eyed woman in it. Ino locked the door shut and used the mental Kurenai as a shield while she took control of Asuma's body. In the real world Asuma's body started to move before it discarded all of his weapons, including his trench knives. Ino also got rid of his cigarettes before getting out of the ninja wire and walking over to a tree. Ninja wire was then tired around the possessed Asuma and Ino quickly left his mind. Thankfully Asuma didn't get to her yet mentally so he was unaware of what she did.

When Asuma awoke he saw he was tied to a tree and felt that his body was stuck. Then he realized that there was a shadow connecting Shikamaru to himself.

" **Shadow Possession** success. Now guys!" Shikamaru smirked. Ino then placed Asuma's trench knife near his jugular and a kunai aimed for his right kidney. Naruto placed Asuma's other trench knife at an angle to slice both the heart and left lung along with a kunai placed to the older man's left kidney.

"Do you surrender Asuma-sensei?" Shikamaru asked.

"I give." Asuma said as he stayed still until the three newly made genin freed him.

"Alright, that was wonderful. As you probably expected I went easy on you, but you showed what I wanted to see, which was teamwork and unity. So congrats, we are now officially Team 10 of Konoha!" Asuma smiled as he then gathered all of his things and lit a cigarette.

"Now I gotta go talk to pops so I will meet you guys here tomorrow at noon. Tomorrow we are going to be creating a workout sand training schedule for the next month." Asuma told them before he disappeared in a **Shunshin**.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Ino asked, more aimed to Naruto than the lazy Nara.

"Well I am going to take care of my plants before I go meditate and workout some more." Naruto said. Shikamaru just shrugged, too lazy to answer.

"Do you mind if I come see your plants Naruto?" Ino asked, intrigued about the plants he had.

"Sure, why not." Naruto shrugged as he and Ino went to his apartment building and Shikamaru went to find a nice and safe place to cloud watch and nap.

"Wow…this is beautiful!" Ino exclaimed as she saw the plants Naruto had in his home and on the window sills. She noticed the little bonsai from earlier in the day on the island in the middle of the kitchen, which was filled with natural light from a large window overlooking the village and facing towards the Hokage Monument.

"Thanks." Naruto said back, a little embarrassed about someone seeing his plants. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he watched the Yamanaka heiress check out all of the plants and laughed heartily at her reaction when she saw his Venus Fly Trap eat a fly.

"Is this all you have?" Ino asked him.

"No, there are more on the roof." Naruto said as he led her to the staircase that led to the roof. When they got their Ino was speechless at the beautiful garden she laid her eyes on. Ino actually started to blush because she saw how soft Naruto could be even though he always acted like a trouble maker and tough kid.

Asuma Sarutobi was standing in front of his father along with Kurenai Yuhi and Kakashi Hatake.

"Hokage-sama, I, Asuma Sarutobi, qualify Team 10 as a responsible and worthy team to be genin of this village. I held back a lot in the fight I had but their skills are top notch for their age and experience. Not to mention that they all worked well together and found the roles in their team already." The chain smoker reported with a smirk. Hiruzen nodded his head with a smile.

""Hokage-sama, I, Kurenai Yuhi, qualify Team 8 as a responsible and worthy team to be genin of this village. They are easily capable of tracking well-hidden opponents and working together to subdue the opponents long enough for Shino to drain most of their chakra after Hinata closes off some of their tenketsu, and both of those allow Choji to hold the opponent in a vice like grip with no problem." The raven haired beauty said with a small smile.

"Yeah, Hokage-sama my team is going to be tested tomorrow when they are all grumpier and at their weakest to see if they can work together. That is the Team 7 Tradition after all." Kakashi said with an eye smile, causing Hiruzen to laugh a little at what the scarecrow ninja had planned.

End.

 _ **Wow another story idea. I just needed to get this out there so that way I can get it out of my head. Again I should have my first story updated soon, hopefully in the next week. But I am at college so I have more important matters to take care of first. Like always, leave a review, helpful criticism welcome. I could always use a co-author and/or beta to help with my stories. You know, make the rough edges smooth and work on the details a bit more.**_


End file.
